


Rain

by CaeraLena2



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Internal Conflict (kind of), Internal Monologue, Protective Grandfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaeraLena2/pseuds/CaeraLena2
Summary: Lord Hausen tries to support his granddaughter.He really does.He knows he failed with his daughter, so he tries to be kind to Lyndis, even when she wears Sacaen clothes and spends more time outside than in.And when she's with her knight.





	

Lord Hausen tries to support his granddaughter.  
He really does.  
He knows he failed with his daughter, so he tries to be kind to Lyndis, even when she wears Sacaen clothes and spends more time outside than in.  
And when she's with her knight.  
He pretends not to notice how comfortable Lyn is with him, or how tender Kent is with her.  
When every cell in his body screams to scold her and shun her for this foolish romance, he takes a step back, remembering the tragic story of his Madelyn.  
He can't make the same mistake with Lyndis.  
So he tries his best to keep her sheltered. Other nobles aren't as accepting of Sacaens, and almost none of them would be happy with a noble and her knight having a relationship.  
The two of them aren't as secretive as they think they are. Most of Castle Caelin knows of their relationship, and Lord Hausen tries his hardest to cover their tracks. 

Then, there's some days where it doesn't matter.  
The rain has been falling steadily all day. Everyone in the castle is cooped up indoors.  
That is, everyone but Lyndis.  
And her knight.  
Lord Hausen is pacing down a hall when he sees them through a window.  
There on the balcony are Kent and Lyn.  
They're dancing, Lyn slightly out of step, but having a grand time nonetheless.  
Kent, who normally wouldn't dream of breaking a rule is outside in the pouring rain when he really shouldn't be. And he miraculously doesn't seem to care. He's leading Lyn with a faint smile on his face.  
They're both dripping wet, hair clothes, and skin, but that isn't a problem.  
They're alone, and they're in love.  
Lord Hausen watches them through the window, pondering the possible courses of action he could take.  
Eventually, he decides to walk away, leaving them to their ridiculous love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a rewrite of a fanfic I wrote a LONG time ago, except I didn't even look at the old one, I just kept with what I remembered.  
> Also, Lyn's grandfather is named Lord Hausen, correct?  
> Although I've played fe7 a ridiculous amount of times, I honestly don't remember.  
> Anyways, I love the idea of Kent and Lyn being completely oblivious to the fact that they aren't nearly as much of a secret as they think, and Lord Hausen (assuming that's actual his name), tries to succeed with Lyn where he failed with Madelyn.


End file.
